superpower_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Ares
Superhuman strength: Ares possesses superhuman strength greater than that of the vast majority of Olympians and can lift approximately 70 tons. Among the Olympians, his strength is equaled only by Hades and Poseidon Aegaeus and exceeded only by Hercules and Zeus Panhellenios. Superhuman speed: Ares' superhumanly strong legs allow him to run and move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. Superhuman stamina: Ares' musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, his body possesses almost limitless physical stamina in all activities. Superhumanly dense tissue: Ares' skin, muscle, and bone tissue has roughly three times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human. This contributes, at least somewhat, to Ares' superhuman strength and his weight. Superhuman durability: The tissues of Ares' body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being and most gods. Ares is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressures, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury in a level comparable to Thor. He takes full advantage of his great durability by performing many actions that would normally kill a human being. He has gone as far as Kamikaze feats and even lighting himself on fire and charging against his opponents as a living fireball. However, enchanted godly weapons that are capable of destroying mountains upon impact, have been shown to injure him. Superhuman agility: Ares' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman reflexes: Ares' reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Limited magical ability: While not as accomplished at magic as many of his fellow Olympians, Ares can sense the presence of other gods, demons, and the use of magic, call other gods, summon weapons from Olympus, and transport himself by teleportation to Olympus and to Earth at will. However, despite his limited magical skill, according to Amadeus Cho, Ares cannot fly, unlike certain others of the Olympian Twelve. Even though he is not as accomplished at magic, as an Olympian god Ares has the potential to use magic and recreated Olympus after being wounded in a battle with Kyknos. Immortality: Like all Olympians, Ares is functionally immortal, more truly so than the Asgardians or Kami, who are merely considered long-lived. He has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to the effects of aging. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. *''Regenerative healing factor:'' Despite his body's high degree of resistance to physical injury, Ares, like all Olympians, can be injured. However, he is capable of repairing damaged or destroyed tissue with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, Ares is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs without the aid of outside magical forces. War manipulation: Ares, as the god of war, has the ability to manipulate war, strife, combat, and other forms of conflict. He has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual, and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how they progress and draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. Ares is naturally extremely skilled in all forms of fighting, weaponry, and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. He can start conflicts by influencing people or events, rise personal and fanatical armies, control and create weapons of every kind and even grant others extensive abilities of combat. He has the incredible power to invoke war and chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent. With this power, he has full control over the city or continent that is in war and chaos at the time. Category:Characters Category:Olympians Category:Superhuman strength Category:Superhuman speed Category:Superhuman stamina Category:Superhuman durability Category:Superhuman agility Category:Superhuman reflexes Category:Sorcery Category:Magical detection Category:Teleportation Category:Summoning Category:Immortality Category:Regenerative healing factor Category:War manipulation Category:Discord inducement Category:Conjuration